


Vampires and Suits

by Hexxer07



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Legends of Tomorrow Didn't Happen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Plot, Prompt Fic, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexxer07/pseuds/Hexxer07
Summary: This was just a request prompt from someone, they asked for Sara and Ava going undercover in suits and being distracted so I made this huge ass long fanfic just to fulfill that. Also English is not my first language so sorry for grammar mistakes :)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Other notes at the end
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz, Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Vampires and Suits

It was another busy day Sara, she had to wake up early today because of another magical fugitive alert, and the Legends was not making it easier.

“Cmon Sara, it’s freaking vampires” Nate whines “Can I please take a picture with them”

“Nate, we talk about this, we are here to find out what they want first and then try to get them to Heyworld, then you can take photos with them” she sighed 

“But I want to take a picture of them looking scary, not employees” Nate mumbled 

“Well, I guess you can always make them look scary when we get them to Heyworld” Ray said

“Huh, I didn’t think of that, thanks bro” Nate hugged Ray

“Bro” Ray hugged back

“Aww you two lovebirds” Zari teased while they blushed “Ray, I’ll have to tell Nora that your cheating on her”

“Who’s cheating on me?” Nora walked in

“Nora! Uh i-i didn’t see you there” Ray coughed and flushed

“Ray was!” Zari blurted, and Ray look at her as if she betrayed him

“Ray?” Nora looked at him

“It was just Nate, I was hugging him only” Ray complained then suddenly, Nora laughed, the team look at her confusingly 

“Just kiss him already for god sake” Nora smiled, Nate and Ray look at each other confusingly

“Wha-What? You want me to kiss him?” Ray flushed again

“Yes! Ray look, I know that you love me, but that doesn’t mean you can’t love Nate, so get your bi-ass up and kiss him already” Nora said, then suddenly, Ray gave her a quick kiss then runs to Nate and gave him a full kiss on the lips, the team clapped for a moment then Sara got their attention again

“Ok then...Back to work” Sara said but she had a smile on her face “Our fugitive is hiding in London, which means it is time to see what the bloody hell are they doing there” 

“That 'bloody hell' does not work on you love” John said

“Yeah whatever, time to suit up Legends” she beckoned them and they all went to the fabricated room

Just as Sara’s about to leave, she heard a noise, to be specific, a time courier noise, she turned around with a huge smirk on her face knowing who she would see

“Captain Lance, I heard you got a fugitive alert” Ava walk through the portal

“Well it’s really nothing, just vampires” she replied

“Just vampires huh?” Ava kissed Sara and the lips “Don’t want them to intoxicated you do we?”

“Well, how bout you come with me?” she asked with an arched eyebrow

“And that’s why here, also partially because I have nothing to do so I want to spend more time with you” Ava replied, moving down to Sara’s jaw, kissing it, Sara sucked in her breath

“You know I can’t let you do that if you’re being a vampire right now” she groaned while Ava laughed

“Cause I'm too intoxicated of you” Ava replied then continue sucking on Sara’s neck, Sara knees almost buckled 

“Baby c'mon, we can do this while we’re at home, we got work to do now” she replied breathily and Ava sighed 

“Fine” Ava said, she took Ava's hands and they both went to the fabrication room

—————————————————————

The Legends was nowhere to be seen, they probably head back to the main quarters waiting for her so Sara decided to hurry up

“Gideon, fabricate us two suits can you” she asked

“Of course captain, I'm sure these suits while certainly help you on your ‘mission’” Gideon remarked, and then the suits appear, showing Victorian era tailcoat jackets with top hats, Sara knows that she probably would be distracted if Ava wear this

“Cheeky as always Gideon” she took the clothes and hand it to Ava, then they both went into the changing room, after a short moment, Sara got out first and saw that Ava hasn’t finish

“Babe you good there?” she asked

“Yea, just go first I’ll catch up” Ava's voice was heard behind the other changing room

“Ok babe” she was a bit worried but she shrugged it off and went out to meet the Legends

—————————————————————

“What took you so long when we were changing Cap?” Mona asked

“Oh, I just have to do...Something” she replied, trying to keep a straight face

“Something huh?” Zari smirked 

She shot Zari a glare them brush off what Zari said “Right, let’s go Legends” and they exit through the cargo bay

—————————————————————

**_London, 1859_ **

The Waverider was parked near the king and queen palace, the Legends entered the place and Sara saw that people were dancing in the ballroom and laughing with each other, they were all in either dress or fashionable suits and top hats, some of them were even holding sticks

“How are we even gonna find vampires in this crowd?” Mick complains “Can I just burn everyone?”

“Mick no, we’re here to find the vampires and convince them to join Heyworld, not burn them and everyone else” she said while scouting for vampires

“No fun” Mick grumbles and help Sara to find the vampires

“Remember Legends, vampires are really hard to detect, but there are still ways to find them, it can be a blurry streak through the crowd, or noiseless footstep, or sharp teeth, but the teeth only show if they are about to drink someone's blood” John reminded them

“Yea let’s hope the last one doesn’t happen” Ray said, then a loud voice stop them all

“Attention please” they all turn to the voice and it was Queen Victoria

“Today, I set up a party because I would like to honor this special man, the man who help me to run this great country, my husband, Francis Albert Augustus Charles Emmanuel, or in short, Prince Albert” everyone clapped as Albert walk through the crowd

“Oh my god it’s him” Nate said in awe

“Who is he?” Mona whispered, and Nate looks shocked

“You don’t know who he is?” Nate asked, and the Legends shook their head “Not even you too John, Charlie?”

“I’m the master of the dark arts, not this historic thing mate” John replied

“And I've been in Mallus Realm for about 500 years because of you bloody humans who decided to lock me up” Charlie remarked

“Albert is the person who organized the Great Exhibition of 1851, showcasing wonders of British stream engines, exotic goods, and a veritable feast, and their greatest accomplishments, he was also known for being Queen Victoria husband and her cousin --” the Legends makes noises ‘What?’ ‘Cousin? ‘Who in the world’ and Nate cut in trying to finish “ --which we will not mention that, ever, again, and he also died 2 years later from now, and when he died, the queen, well, she sank into depression” 

“Aww now you ruined my mood” Zari said, with a fake sad look on her face

“Here I’ll make you happy” Charlie kiss Zari, and Sara have to cough to stop them and bring their attention back to the queen and king

“Thank you my wife” Albert bow and turn to the audience “Now let’s toast shall we? To the Queen and Me, and to this great empire!” 

“To the Queen and King, and to this great empire!” the crowd southed, then suddenly the window behind the palace broke, everyone starts screaming as blurry black streaks went through them with some bats, then suddenly, the bats transformed to humans and grab the king

“Attention please ladies and gentlemen” the crowd stops dead “Allow me to introduce myself and my mates, my name is Blade, and these two friends of mine are Drusilla and Riley” Blade said with his hands wide open like a performer.

“Oh those vampires lads” John said

“You know them?” Sara asked but before John can reply, the queen recover from her shock and asked the vampires

“Wha-What do you want?” the queen stuttered

“Oh, it’s simple, to make all of your life miserable, starting with you!” Blade pointed at the Queen 

“Guys, I think they are going to drain Albert, which we do not want cause the timeline will change” Nate said

“Get him guys” Blade said, then suddenly the vampires fangs shot out from Riley and Drusilla  and just before they were about to drain the king, out of nowhere, Ava appeared and jump up to throw the wooden stake at Drusilla, it went through her heart and dissolved her. Riley stop her track and glide to Blade

“Who did that?” Blade scanned through the crowd and saw Ava “You!” He shouted “Get her!” The other vampires start to glide towards her, Ava expertly aims some holy water at them and they screamed when it hits them but it didn’t kill them. Blade looked her horrified for a second then recover his angry face

“We’ll come back and you’ll be sorry” they all fly up through the glass ceiling, this time they went through it instead. The crowd recover from their shocked and look at the Legends, then the queen said “You people, get up here”

The Legends look at each other confused, and then they walk up to the Queen, and the queen asked “Who are you people?”

“We’re tim-” Ray almost blurted out before Sara stop him

“We’re mysterious detectives and we got a tip that there was something strange here so we decided to come” she said

“Thank you so much for saving my husband, how can I repay you?” the queen asked

“You don’t need too, we serve you for free your majesty” Nate said, bowing down awkwardly before the Legends bows down too

“How about i’ll give you some rest and some supplies in my guest bedrooms before you people leave?” the queen said “Also it’s only for today because you saved my husband life” she added, the Legends start asking each other

“But we have to find them” Nora said

“But I want a rest” Zari whines

“Yea, I agree with Z, I could use some 'rest' too” Charlie wiggled her eyes, Zari rolled her eyes

“Guys, let the captain decided” Nate chided, and they look at Sara, but Sara was looking at Ava instead

Her eyes scanned Ava suit, the tailcoat jacket suited her perfectly, showing some of the curves of her body too, Ava was also wearing a white buttoned shirt inside with a bow too, and the black leather pants look tight so it showed off the curve of her thighs too. She was beautiful and hot, Sara sucked in her breath as Ava looked at her, her eyes looks dark and beautiful, Sara stopped in her tracks as Ava smirked at her, she just wants to kiss that smirk away and probably even move further than that, she imagined her hands trailing down Ava’s body, feeling it, suddenly someone snapped her

“Uh Sara?’ Zari snaps her fingers “Earth to Captain Lance” 

“Yeah sorry, uh I was thinking” Sara tries to remember what they were talking about and she turned to the queen “We would love that” she smiles

“Of course you would, guards, show these special detectives their rooms please” the queen beckoned the guards and they obliged, escorting the Legends to their room through a hallway. In the hallway, there were 8 rooms only

“Oh dear, we’re sorry there are only 8 rooms” the queen said “I-uh-I'll find another-” before the queen can finish, Ava put a hand on her and said “I'll share a room with the blond lady” the Legends looked at Ava and Sara, Ava shrugged while Sara just look at them with an “I’m sorry” glare

“Oh, then carry on, and thank you so much again” the queen exited the hallway with the guards, when they’re out of distance, the Legends start talking

“Guys seriously?” Zari whines “Don’t try to disturb us please” 

“Hey not my fault” Sara smiled and throw her hands up

The Legends grumbled, and they all said goodnight to each other before going to their bedroom, when they went to their room and locked the door, Sara turned to Ava, and before she can speak, Ava body collided with hers, and her lips were on Sara’s lips. 

Sara let out a groaned as they move to their bedroom, and when they closed the door, Ava walked Sara towards the bed without breaking the kiss and pin her down to the bed

“You’re are so beautiful” Ava said, giving her more kisses on the face, then suddenly Sara turned Ava and now Ava is pin down instead

“Oh you’re wrong, you’re more beautiful, I been wanting you since you you killed that vampire, trust me, I have to resist myself from to touch you” Sara said, with lust in her eyes

“Well, you don’t have to now” Ava smirked 

_ Oh game on it is _ , Sara thought, she bends down and kissed Ava roughly on the lips, then she started to lick her lips, teasing for entrance, Ava obliged and Sara deepened the kiss, she moaned into Sara’s mouth, then Sara's hands start trailing down her body, thinking about what she would be wearing down under that suit, her mind was racing with need and desire, then just as she’s about to rip off Ava’s suit, the Legends burst in the room

“OH MY GOD, I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THAT” Zari shouted and shut her eyes quickly “Imma be sick” she made some barfing noise, while John, Charlie, Mick just laughed

“Easy there love, don’t want to do it too fast” John said, and Charlie have to hide their laughter with Mick, while Nate, Ray, Mona just look horrified and shock

“We uh-” they coughed “We’ll leave you guys to it” they exit the room, and they’re lucky that they did because Sara would have thrown a knife she’s been hiding in her jacket at them, she looked back at Ava who was flushed too.

“Why do the Legends have to ruin everything, everytime!” Sara groaned as she sat up, trying to fix her messy hair “Next time they’ll be grounded”

“Come on babe, it’s okay we’ll do it when we finish this mission” Ava said, trying to calm down Sara “Besides, we always have plenty of time and things to do when we’re at home” 

“Yea, I guess you're right” Sara sighed “but I swear the God that if they interrupted one more time I will ground them” she waits for Ava to fix her messy hair and straighten up her suit then they went out the door, the Legends had eventually calmed down

“Before you guys start talking, why didn’t you knock the door?” Sara asked

“We did like 3 times” Zari said “But you probably were uh-busy” Sara glared at her

“Well, sorry to interrupt your busy-ness, but I detected vampires presences here” John said

“How exactly?” Sara asked

“Well, remember when I said those vampires lads, and you asked how i know them, well it’s simple, i saw them around my time, when i was in a bar, i saw that exact lad, Blade, and he approached me suddenly, trying to attack me, so I simply send him to hell” John said

“Why did he attack you?” She questions him even more

“Don’t know, but he had that bloodlust look in his eyes so probably he was just out of his mind” John shrugged, and took out his smoking cig, and put it in his mouth

“Well” Sara flicked away the cigarette in his mouth “I guess we’ll find him the king’s room, cause that the logical choice” She start walking out the hallway to king’s room, followed by the Legends

—————————————————————

They arrived in front of the king bedroom and decided to knock on the door, no answer

“Do the king normally sleep at 8:00 PM?” Ray asked

“No, he doesn’t” Nate said, then he steeled up and knock down the door, causing a loud bang

“Nate, Jesus, ill picklock the door next time, God” Zari exasperated, and the Legends all walked in the room.

In the room, the king was nowhere to be seen, but Sara notice a piece of paper on the bed

“ _ If you want the king back _

_ Meet us in Goodwin’s Court alley _

_ 9:00 PM  _

_ Do not inform the queen _

_ \- Blade _ ”

“Well, I guess we know where the king went” Charlie said “So let’s get our gears and go guys” The Legends agreed silently and moved out of the king’s room, then suddenly the queen and her guards appeared

“We heard a loud bang from the king room, what are you doing here?” The queen asked, and Sara was the first one to response

“Well, we heard it too but we were quicker and we got here first, but the king disappeared” she said, the queen face faltered, then just as the queen was about to make a comment, she added “Don’t worry, we’ll find your husband”

“Then maybe I should send my guards with you” the queen said

“No thanks, we can take care of ourself” Sara replied

“As you wish” the queen said “Please find him for me”

“We will” Sara assured then the Legends left the palace

—————————————————————

_**Goodwin's Court Alley** _

The Legends arrived at the place, waiting for the vampires, then suddenly 2 blurry streaks rain down from the sky and appear in front of them

“Where is the king?” Sara asked

“Now now, after we-” Blade suddenly stop when Sara put a wooden stake in front of his chest

“I said. Where.Is.He?” She said, the stake now going a bit deeper through the chest, Blade winces a bit and sighed. He snapped his fingers and then the king appeared with two of Blade’s lackeys. 

“Now, onto business” Blade said as Sara retreats her wooden stake

“What do you people want” Nate asked

“It’s simple, our rights in this so-called Great Empire” Blade snorted “Tell the queen that the king will die if she doesn’t agree to give us our rights” 

“Wait, so you’re just killing the king because you don’t feel welcomed in this country?” Zari asked

Blade rolled his eyes “Yes, very simple but somehow impossible for us to get that. After all, the people here surely doesn’t accept us” 

“Well how about you let the king go, and I’ll find you even a better place to be accepted in?” Sara chimes in

“A better place?” Blade said with disbelief in his voice “Everywhere I go, they all hate me, hate  _ us, _ there is nowhere that is a better place for us!” he shouted, as the vampires drew closer to him. Sara tried to inch closer to them

“I understand how that feels, I understand what it’s like to be alone, there was time that i-” she almost choked at her words “That I was alone in my own missions, but this time, I have my team to back me up as you have your people backing you up, support each other” 

The vampires look at each other, waiting for Blade to answer, but Blade looked like he was shocked to hear what Sara just said

“I-I never thought that you humans don't accept each other, I thought you all are the same, evil and cruel” Blade said sheepishly. Sara smirked

“Well, you’re wrong cause we nine here are what humans called the losers” Sara waved at the Legends

“Well” Blade chuckles “I can see why. But you said that there is a place for us to be accepted?” he tilts his head, curiously gazing her

“Yes, only if you’re interested enough to follow us” Sara beckoned them to follow the Legends to the Waverider. 

“Well, i guess we move out then, let’s go” Blade motioned the vampires to follow him, leaving the king behind running back to the palace

—————————————————————

_**Waverider** _

“Gideon, open the door for us will you” Sara shouted and the open air

“Gideon? Who that-and why are you shouti-” Before Blade can finish, the Waverider appeared out of nowhere and the cargo bay door open “-ing?” Sara looked back and smirked at his fascinated face

“Well, as I said, we’re not the same as those cruel humans you mentioned” Sara said and she walks in the Waverider, along with the Legends and the vampires. 

Blade looked around the cargo bay, seeing some advanced weapons and technology, he was confused “How, what-where?” then it clicked to him “You’re not from here are you?” 

“Yep, in fact, we’re from about 200 years later from now” Ray said with a smile

“2-200?” Blade stuttered, his eyes were wide-shock

“Come on, we wouldn’t want to kill our guest the second do we?” Sara chuckles as the vampires followed the Legends to the main room “This is where we meet together” Sara showed them the controls, technology, knowing that they wouldn’t understand a thing either way.

“This-this-why are you doing this for us?” Blade asked them 

“Well, our priority here is to protect history and also to take care of magical beings, we have this magical alert that if something strange happens in the timeline, we would go and see what happen, and then we found you guys, and we want to offer you a better home” Sara explained

“So, you do this for all magical beings?” Blade ask

“Yep, everyone one and single of them” Sara nodded “I mean we even have 2 magical beings on this ship as our member” She pointed at Charlie and Mona, Mona waved at the vampires, while Charlie just nodded at them like “Hi” 

“Yea, I'm a half kaupe” Mona said and then suddenly there was a loud growling noise as Wolfie appeared instead, the vampires hisses

“I'm sorry, is just that we’re sensitive to...werewolves” Blade said. Sara nodded understanding and she told Wolfie to stop. Wolfie listened and changed back to Mona. Blade looks at Charlie

“What about her?” Blade asked

“Actually it's them because I'm a shapeshifter” With that, Charlie shapeshifted into Blade. The real Blade almost jump from shock

“Okay, that really cool” Blade admits, Charlie shape-shifted back and smiles at him “So you guys can help us too right?” 

“Yep, in a place called Heyworld” Sara said “Gideon?” Gideon showed the map and inside of Heyworld, Blade looks surprised, seeing other magical beings and humans together in one place

“What-what is Heyworld?” “How can we get there” “I-i” Blade stuttered his questions, and Sara put a reassuring hand on him

“We’ll get you there but the only problem is that we can’t bring all the vampires, we can only bring 3” Sara said

“But we can’t leave our people, they will suffer!” Blade almost shouted

“Don’t worry” Zari said “Our captain will find a way, right?” Zari look at Sara

“Uh-i-Yes, we will” Sara tried her best to assured them 

“How?” Blade asked

“As she said, our captain will find a way” Ava said, and put her hands through Sara’s hips, and felt her relaxed under Ava’s touch. Blade thought about the offer, and then he considered another offer 

“By 10:00 PM Tomorrow, the Queen of England has to agree that we vampires can live together with humans with no shame, and we get the rights too.” He offered his hand “Do we have a deal?”

“Deal” Sara shook hands with Blade, his hands were cold like winter and a lot of ice, she almost shivered

“Well, we meet again tomorrow” Blade and the vampires left the Waverider quickly as if they never step foot on here. The Legends look at the captain, waiting for an order

“Well, we’ll head out and talk to the queen tomorrow, for now, good night Legends” she waved at them to go their rooms. After they left, she turned to Ava

“Now where were we at?” She smirked, her hands trailing down Ava’s body

“I think” Ava kissed Sara “we were-” she continues down to the neck “-right here” she starts sucking on the pulse point, Sara groaned

“Really, we’re gonna do it here?” Sara breaths, as Ava gave out a light chuckle

“I mean don’t you want to?” Ava ask and watch as Sara's eyes darken

“Ava Sharpe” she said “Never knew you like to have sex at the main place” she smirked as Ava blushed

“Well, we’ll move the bedroom I guess” Ava offer her hands and Sara took it, leading them to Sara’s bedroom.

When they enter the room and the door closed, Ava pushed Sara against the door roughly and start to attack her neck, leaving bites and hickeys, Sara moaned

“Babe, let me take care of your first” Sara turned so Ava is now pinned against the wall instead “I been wanting to rip off those suits after the bedroom scene, just to see what’s under there” 

“Well, we have all night” Ava comeback, Sara groans as she thinks about what’s she gonna do to Ava but first, she put her hands on the tailcoat jacket, ripping it off along with the white buttoned shirt, revealing a black lingerie under it. Sara look at Ava in surprise

“So that’s why you took so long in the changing room, trying to surprise me didn’t you Ava?” Sara teased Ava, Ava blushed

“Well, after you pulled that stunt on my birthday, I want to repay the favor so yes” Ava fired back

“Oh you’re definitely-” Sara kissed Ava on the lips “repaying-” her hands trail down the body “-the favor” Ava sucked in her breath as Sara's finger ghosted around her abs.

“Well, better hurry up then” Ava said impatiently, Sara chuckles

_ Oh, i will definitely hurry up _ Sara thought to herself, thinking about what she would do to Ava, with that, she pushed Ava light down in the bed and the night continues

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue then please lmk in the comment below :)


End file.
